A journey to the Mountains chap1.
by Thori Magi
Summary: What was snape's mission at the end of the last book, why had he looked pale. Find out here!


A.N: This is rated G, there is no romance what so ever in here. Come on we're talking about snape here. general is all this is.

A Journey to the mountains

Chap.1

Joey, and fear

_"Severus, I take it you know what to do?" Said Dumbledore. "Yes" replied Snape as he hurried away after Sirius black._

Severus has been on missions like this many times before, though this time he was filled with a new kind of fear. A fear that he couldn't really get from spying on Voldemort for he knew he could trick him.

__

"Master I am back and I have news of the school and the ministry"

" Good, now what of the news"

"Crouch is rumored to become the next minister of Magic"

"I know that! Fool! Hurry up, I have a conference with Malfoy soon"

" The defense against the art teacher this year is Blake mudgeon"

"I know that all ready, he was a friend of Frank Longbottom. "

"Oh yes and tell petrigew to use the mordful curse before you go."

"What is that, Master?"

"Mind your own business Snape, or you may find that I have."

But the giants? They are said to be ruthless, yet not too bright, and they eat humans. Common people may think that if they weren't too bright it would be easy, but it turns out to be the quite opposite. 

As Snape searched through the mountains of Europe, or the Swiss Alps, he thought about the mordful curse.

*

"Dumbledore, you-know-who has asked me tell petrigew about the mordful curse" said Snape" do you know what that is?"

"I have no idea Severus, but I want you to try to find out, who petrigew shall use it on, and what it does."

"Voldemort won't tell me, he says I should mind my own business or he would mind them for me."

"Well Severus, I think he is becoming a little bit suspicious. Be careful."

That was right before the Potters were killed, and Lily. Snape had always liked Lily; she for one was nice to him. Then of course she was nice to everyone. Snape now knows what the mordful curse is too. He found it in an ancient Dark arts book in the Malfoys' manor. After the death of Lily of course. He had tried to convince Voldemort to not kill her but it was of no use.

"lord, why kill the girl?" 

"I don't have to, but what if I want to?"

"She is of no use to you, I know it's James and his son that are in the prophecy. She is not"

"She is of a muggle heritage, and I hate muggles"

"lord, then may I have the pleasure?"

"Perhaps, if she does not get in my way"

Snape had to admit, it was rather cunning of him to have thought of that. For he knew he could convince Voldemort to not kill Lily later, but he hadn't expected her to get in Voldemorts way.

Yes thought Snape, Lily could have been saved, had she not have tried to save that trouble someboy of hers. Harry Potter. It doesn't matter now anyways, Lily's dead, so is James, and I'll be pretty soon. thought snape bitterly.

__

Then Suddenly Snape noticed that something bigger then a boulder was blocking him. As he was walking around it a booming voice said " 'ey likle man whatcha doin'?"

Snapes thoughts were suddenly jerked away from his mind as he lifted his head to look upon a giant. A real giant 30 feet tall, and from what he's heard about giants this one was considered short. "I, uh have a letter for the head of your clan." stuttered Snape

"I live alone!" said the giant menacingly "hehe, just kiding. Aren't you that Snape from Hogwarts?" said the giant this time with a playful tone.

"Don't all giants live in clans? And yes I am from Hogwarts. How did you know?" said Snape relaxing a bit seeing the grin on the giant's face.

"Yes, it is true that most giants live in Clans, but we hagrids have always been rathe' solitary to prevent wars."

"Hagrid?" blurted out snape "Do you know of Rubeus Hagrid?" 

" Could be of my only 'aughter's kin." said the giant painfully. "she died a while ago back, dark wizards 'illed her. Now you aren't one of them are ya!"

"No of course not" said Snape hastily.

"'ood now, I'll be going home now. Would you like to come with me?" asked the giant in a friendly tone.

"No, I must get on with my business." said Snape, who still doesn't trust a giant expecially at night. He might just want a midnight snack thought _snape._

" 'ye now lickle Man, if you 'eed help just go beyond that mountain to the lickle log cab'n. and look for Joey" said the giant politely still."

"bye" said Snape nicely, had joey not been a giant Snape would not have said bye.

So Snape carried on walking into the night for he feared that flying would make him look like a fly, and apparating could make him miss something.

A.N: I know that wasn't really long, but well I am tired and have stuff to do. Besides that was 800+ words, that's longer then my school reports, and I am only in 5th grade going into 6th okay. Please Review so I know what you think.


End file.
